SkyClan Role Play/Current Day
Here is where the SkyClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in SkyClan. Follow this RP form when role-playing. Leafstar: Leafstar padded out of her den and looked down across camp. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here for a clan meeting!" She yowled. Queen Avalon 13:14, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around the speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other characters, type it in italics like this: When can I be a warrior Bellapaw thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but don't take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! RP here Duststar: Duststar stretched in the early morning sunlight and yawned. Everything's quiet on SkyClan's borders... maybe I'll go on dawn patrol, just to get some exercise. She stood up and cast a glance around camp. Maybe Willowberry will come, and Echostream... it's about time those two had apprentices. 11:13, 2 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''She awoke with a tremendous yawn and tiptoed out of the den, careful not to wake Echostream. Willowberry felt a cool breeze ruffle her dense fur as she padded toward the fresh-kill pile, her stomach growling. '''Ferretkit: '''Ferretkit stirred, tired. He had woken up before his sisters, ears perked. He scrambled toward his mother for milk, hungry. While doing so, he stepped on Mosskit's ear. '''Mosskit: '''Mosskit awoke with a start, a pain in her ear. She started mewing, wanting it to go away. She batted at her ear, which was throbbing. ---- '''Echostream: Echostream flicked her tail and yawned, sitting up in her nest and stretching before padding out of the den. Maplekit: Maplekit mewed at her siblings, wanting them to be quiet. Sunstrike: Sunstrike woke to her kits' mewing, and she quickly assessed the situation. "Ferretkit, you have to be careful," she said before giving Mosskit's ear a lick. "I know it hurts now, but it will go away soon," she comforted Mosskit, curling her tail around her kits. ---- Duststar: "Good morning," Duststar greeted Willowberry and Echostream. "After you two grab some prey, do you want to come on dawn patrol with me?" 11:02, 3 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Echostream: "Sure, Duststar," Echostream said, dipping her head. ---- Duststar: "Why don't you lead the patrol?" Duststar asked, stepping back to allow Echostream to move forward. 19:29, 3 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Echostream: Both excitement and nervousness clashed inside her as she stepped forwards to the head of the patrol. Oookay, leading patrol with Duststar in it, '''don't screw this up, she thought. ---- (When are Sunstrike's kits' eyes going to open? It has been a while, and days don't go by that often.) '''Willowberry: '''She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a finch. "Want to share?" She offered to Echostream. '''Ferretkit: '''He grunted at his mothers call, stubborn as ever. '''Mosskit: '''She purred at her mothers affectionate licks, her pale brown coat flattening. ---- minor grammar edit on deertail's question see the green apostrophe lol '''Duststar: Duststar nodded to Echostream. "Go ahead, but don't take long. Willowberry, you and Echostream are coming on dawn patrol with me; Echostream's leading." 23:25, 4 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Hmm, maybe by the end of today) Echostream: Echostream dipped her head to Duststar before turning to Willowberry. "Sure!" Sunstrike: Sunstrike smiled softly at Mosskit before shifting to let Maplekit suckle. Skyleap: Skyleap padded into the nursery to check on Sunstrike and their kits. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather left the camp to look for willow bark. ---- Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw yawned and stretched, sitting up to blink the sleep out of his eyes. "Breezepaw? You awake?" he murmured. Breezepaw: "I am now," she mumbled. "But can I nap for a few more minutes...?" Fawnpaw: "Skyleap's already awake!" Fawnpaw said, bouncing out of his nest. He saw Duststar by the camp entrance and bounded up to her. "Wherever you're going, can I come too?" Duststar: Duststar laughed at her apprentice's enthusiasm. "Sure. We're just going on dawn patrol—Echostream's leading." 10:48, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (I think I'm looking for willow bark on multiple roleplays...) Skyleap: Skyleap mentally ran through the patrols as he nuzzled his kits. Duststar was taking Echostream and Willowberry, so maybe he could go with Breezepaw (wait was Breezepaw his apprentice?) and take... Hmm... Maybe Willowberry wouldn't mind going another time. ---- (Yes, you are, and yes, Breezepaw is Skyleap's apprentice) Raindust: Raindust popped into existence because SkyClan needs more warriors padded out of the warriors' den. I wonder if Skyleap would let me and Nettlepaw (also randomly popped into existence and Raindust's apprentice) go on hunting patrol today... 21:10, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Skyleap: Oh yeah, Raindust and Nettlepaw haven't been on patrol in a while... (that works...) So there's the patrol, me and Breezepaw along with Raindust and Nettlepaw. Maplekit: Maplekit nuzzled the fuzzy thing that she was starting to recognize as her father. (Should they open their eyes soon?) ---- (Probably) (Yeeting another random warrior in here, plus apprentice) (Also, Raindust=tom, Poolfrost=she-cat, Nettlepaw=she-cat, Rowanpaw=tom) Poolfrost: Poolfrost yawned as she sat up and saw that Raindust (her mate) was already outside. She left the warriors' den and came to stand next to him. "How is Nettlepaw shaping up?" Raindust: "Nicely," he replied. "How about Rowanpaw (Poolfrost's apprentice)?" 21:23, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (I can control one of them if you want, seeing as you now have like 10 characters) Skyleap: Skyleap knew he'd have to send out the patrol soon, and he snuggled closer to Sunstrike, not wanting to leave until the last possible moment. Sunstrike: Sunstrike smiled at Skyleap before remembering that he was now deputy. "Skyleap, don't you have to organize the patrols? Duststar might demote you if you aren't doing what you're supposed to. Echostream: Echostream shared the prey with Willowberry. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather raked his claws down a tree, scraping off the bark and pushing it into a pile. ---- (Maybe play Rowanpaw, then we'll each have 6; you can make them a she-cat if you want) 21:54, 5 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''Once they were finished, Willowberry got up, ready for the patrol. "Lead the way, patrol leader." She said teasingly, snickering. ---- (Rowanpaw can stay a tom, it's fine) '''Echostream: Echostream flicked her tail at Willowberry, restraining herself from sticking out her tongue only because Duststar was there. She settled for sticking her tongue out as soon as Duststar's back was turned. Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw tried to nudge a bramble into place, hoping to fix a hole in the roof of the apprentice's den. ---- Duststar: "Where do you want us to go?" Duststar asked Echostream. 11:00, 6 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Echostream: "We could try down by the old Thunderpath," Echostream suggested. "Or there's the Twoleg path, it usually has rabbits and moles." Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather scooped up the bark, trying not to break the semi-fragile wood, and started walking back to camp. Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw gave up after nearly poking himself in the eye. Skyleap: "I already organized the patrols," Skyleap said, opening an eye and looking at Sunstrike. Sunstrike: Sunstrike sighed. "Fine then, be a lazy furball," she said, smiling. Maplekit: Maplekit mewed and climbed her mother's belly, laying on top of her. ---- (I think Echostream might have forgotten it's a border patrol but that's ok) Duststar: Duststar thought, then nodded. "Even though we are on a border patrol there's no harm in catching some prey along the way." 10:46, 7 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (rip yeah) Echostream: Echostream nodded. "I figured I could catch something for Sunstrike while on the patrol," she explained. ---- Duststar: "Good idea." She beckoned to Willowberry. "Okay, let's go!" Breezepaw: Breezepaw blinked her eyes open to the early morning sunlight. Fawnpaw was still sleeping when she glanced over at her brother's nest. Maybe I'll go visit Sunstrike's kits. 10:39, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- (Maplekit could open her eyes when Breezepaw is there) Echostream: Echostream nodded and padded out of camp, heading for the Twoleg path. Maplekit: Maplekit stood on her back legs and put her paws against Skyleap's cheek, mewing happily. ---- (Y E S) Duststar: Duststar followed Echostream toward the Twoleg path, sniffing the air for prey as she went. Breezepaw: Breezepaw padded into the nursery. "Hello?" she whispered. "Sunstrike? Maplekit? You awake?" 20:28, 8 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Maplekit: Maplekit recognized the meow from a while ago (cause she doesn't know night and day) and mewed back. Sunstrike: "Yeah, we're awake," Sunstrike said. "Skyleap is here too, cause he's being a lazy furball, as I've already told him." Skyleap: Skyleap ignored her, snuggling further into the moss. ---- Breezepaw: Breezepaw purred and sat down beside Maplekit. "Wanna play, little cutie?" she asked. Fawnpaw: In the apprentices' den, Fawnpaw yawned, stretched, and blinked his eyes open. I wonder where Breezepaw went, maybe to get some prey? Or to visit the elders? Oh... I bet I know. She wants to play with Maplekit. 11:07, 9 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Maplekit: Maplekit turned towards Breezepaw and mewed happily, her paws still on Skyleap's cheek. She wanted to play more, but this time she wanted to see the flying things. She tried opening her eyes, only able to get a small slit open. Thrilled, she bounced happily at her blurry, very small field of vision, causing her to slip and start falling off of Sunstrike's back. ---- Breezepaw: Breezepaw gasped as Maplekit looked up at her. "She—she—Maplekit opened her eyes, Sunstrike!" 21:40, 9 Nov. 2019 (UTC) (Just adding Duststar here, this is still Qibli) Duststar: As they walked, Duststar thought about who she would pick to go to the Gathering. Skyleap and Ravenfeather, of course, and Breezepaw and Fawnpaw... Willowberry and Echostream too, and Raindust and Nettlepaw, they haven't been to a Gathering in a while. Poolfrost, Rowanpaw, and everyone else (aka all the warriors that haven't been on this roleplay in forever) can stay here and guard the camp. ---- Sunstrike: "She did?!" Sunstrike asked, sweeping her tail under Maplekit to cushion her fall. Maplekit: Having discovered how to open her eyes, Maplekit tried opening them further, getting them about halfway open before the floating things brushed her head. She reached up and swiped at them, then got sidetracked by the sight of her paw, which was a russet color similar to the leaves in leaf-fall. Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw scowled at the branch that had poked him in the eye, resisting the kit-like urge to leap at it and break it. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather trotted back into the camp, trying not to bite the willow bark as he stepped into his den. Skyleap: Skyleap was alert now, watching Maplekit with interest. Echostream: Echostream thought she heard a mouse rustle in the ferns nearby and grinned. Mice were Sunstrike's favorite! a fact I just made up ---- Duststar: Duststar inhaled deeply as the scent of mice struck her nose. She padded into the undergrowth to stalk one. Breezepaw: She peered into Maplekit's face. "Yeah, she did!" Fawnpaw: Yawning again, Fawnpaw went into the nursery, where he was met by an excited-looking Breezepaw. "Maplekit opened her eyes!" 18:03, 10 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Maplekit: Maplekit jolted back slightly upon seeing Breezepaw's face in front of her. She then realized that the floaty things were, in fact, attached to Breezepaw. She then swiped at them, excited that she could see them now. Echostream: Echostream quietly padded towards the ferns, hoping that she didn't scare away the mice. Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw decided that the branch looked smug and sliced it in half, then promptly felt foolish. ---- (Rowanpaw is hilarious) (Also what color are Maplekit's eyes?) Breezepaw: Breezepaw laughed as Maplekit swiped at her whiskers. Duststar: Duststar pounced on a mouse, nearly missing it, but managing to trap it at the last moment. 18:53, 11 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Willowberry: '''"Good catch!" She said to the leader. Willowberry turned on a dime, hearing a rustle in a nearby bramble bush. She bared her fangs and unsheathed her claws, her pupils turning to slits. '''Ferretkit: '''He heard all of the voices cooing and awing over Maplekit, so he got up and tried to open his eyes. The thinnest slit between his eyelids opened, and he blurrily saw the voices for the first time. They had big, pointy things attached to their heads with long, thin lines on their faces. '''Mosskit: '''She copied Ferretkit, seeing his soft, cream-brown fur. She looked down at her own paws, noticing her claws. They were pale and dull compared to the voices' own, but she was still mesmerized by them. ---- (I'm seeing if I can create a personality other than my usual agreeable, good-natured ones. Rowanpaw shall end up either the Dustpelt of the Clan or the Brackenfur of the Clan, either way he's gonna be a builder) (Kitten eyes usually start blue, so blue, but later they'll be golden) '''Maplekit: Maplekit got sidetracked by her paw, which was russet, and she started inspecting herself, which resulted in her trying to see her tail and spinning in a circle. Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw scowled at the fallen piece of branch and started stuffing it into another part of the den wall. Echostream: Echostream padded out of the ferns with a mouse. ---- Jaggedstone She stared at her paws wondering to herself how her life has changed. she looked at her mate who was laying in his nest. --NI1Oki (talk) 13:39, November 20, 2019 (UTC) ---- Maplekit: Maplekit leapt at her tail and crashed into Ferretkit. ---- (The story has been messed up by the gathering but we don't have to change it now) Breezepaw: Breezepaw smiled at Maplekit's antics. Fawnpaw: "Correction—''all'' the kits' eyes are open now." Duststar: "Thanks," Duststar said to Willowberry, sniffing the air for more prey. 10:44, 22 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Morningshine: 'She watched Petalkit and Pondkit play with a ball of moss. She didn’t notice Dewfur padding up to her. '''Dewfur: '“They’ve got quite the energy.” 'Morningshine: '“Yes, they do,” she said nuzzling him. ---- (welcome to the rp moonwing!) '''Breezepaw: Breezepaw looked around the nursery and spotted Morningshine's kits in the corner. "Petalkit and Pondkit are growing up fast," she commented. 13:22, 24 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Echostream: "Should we continue?" Echostream asked through her mouse. Maplekit: Maplekit rolled off of Ferretkit and started leaping after Breezepaw's swishing tail. Sunstrike: Sunstrike licked a tuft of Ferretkit's fur that had been spiked up by Maplekit. Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw successfully stuffed the branch into the den wall so it looked semi-nice. He then peeked inside the den and groaned when he discovered that the other half of the branch was poking out of the wall and into the middle of the den. ---- Duststar: Duststar nodded to Echostream. She stalked forward a few paces, then jumped up high to snag a bird with her claws. Breezepaw: Breezepaw giggled, her attention diverted back to Sunstrike's kits. Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw smiled at Mosskit, who was gazing around at the cats. 21:25, 25 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ferretkit: '''Ferretkit shook his head at his mother's attempt to smooth his fur. '''Mosskit: '''She carefully stepped toward the den exit, seeing two other kits tussling. She wanted to go and play too! Mosskit tried to step out of the small nursery, energy surging through her. '''Willowberry: '''Her green eyes scanned the clearing. ---- '''Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw smiled at Mosskit's attempt to escape the nursery. "Sunstrike, is Mosskit okay to leave the nursery?" he called back to the queen. 11:16, 30 Nov. 2019 (UTC) ---- Mosskit: '''She heard her name and spun around. She looked up at Fawnpaw, confused yet intrigued. ---- '''Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw twitched his tail in front of Mosskit's nose. 17:35, 1 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Flowerkit: Flowerkit played with several leaves beside the nursery - ---- Breezepaw: Suddenly, the nursery felt extremely crowded. Breezepaw wondered how in the world so many queens could have kitted recently. Duststar: In the next few minutes Duststar was able to catch two more birds. "Prey's running well!" she commented to Willowberry and Echostream. 22:16, 2 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Flowerkit: The newborn kit looked up at Breezepaw. “You okay?” ---- (I FORGOT THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE PLAYING NETTLEPAW) Breezepaw: She smiled. "Yeah. It's just a bit crowded in here, don't'cha think?" Nettlepaw: Nettlepaw woke up and glared at the ceiling. "Rowanpaw! There's a giant STICK poking into the middle of the den!" she wailed. 23:50, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Mosskit: '''Mosskit looked at Fawnpaw. "I don't want to hurt your tail though!" She said, fighting the kit-like urge to bat his tail. '''Ferretkit: '''Ferretkit snickered at his sister's response. '''Willowberry: '''She raced after a squirrel, heart quickening. As she drew closer, she pounced on its back. With a swift bite to the neck, she finished off the creature. ---- '''Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw purred. "As long as you keep your claws sheathed, I'll be fine." Duststar: "Nice catch!" Duststar complimented Willowberry. 15:16, 8 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Sunstrike: Sunstrike watched her kits play Echostream: Echostream agreed with Willowberry Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw yelled back at Nettlepaw. “I KNOW! I’m trying to FIX IT!” he snapped, mad at the stick. (That sentence sounds like something Jayfeather would say. It has the stick, anger, and yelling) Maplekit: Maplekit remembered something she had seen the other kits doing and started rolling moss into a ball. ---- (about rowanpaw: y e s) (also, just so you know, nettlepaw's defining trait is that she's an enormous hypocrite.) Nettlepaw: "You don't look like you're fixing it!" Nettlepaw yowled back. Breezepaw: Breezepaw flinched as the sound of yelling drifted over from the apprentices' den. Nettlepaw and Rowanpaw were arguing again. Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw grinned at Maplekit. "Wanna play moss-ball, I see?" 20:19, 10 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- (oh this should be fun) Rowanpaw: "Well at least I'm TRYING! You're just sitting there WHINING!" Rowanpaw yelled back, not even attempting to fix the stick now. Maplekit: Maplekit heard a mew and mewed back happily, having gotten the moss to stay in a sort of round shape. Sunstrike: Sunstrike heard Nettlepaw and Rowanpaw arguing and sighed. Those two will have to learn to keep their tempers and work together if they want to become warriors... ---- (star you wrote Nettlepaw instead of Rowanpaw XD) Nettlepaw: "Oh, do you want me to help?" Nettlepaw asked, her voice loaded with sarcasm. "I'' thought you were ''independent. Like a warrior." Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw peered at the moss-ball. "Nice job, Maplekit!" he praised, discreetly patting the ball into a more spherical shape. 21:06, 12 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Mosskit: '''She pounced on the round bit of moss and tossed it to Fawnpaw. '''Ferretkit: '''He swished his tail eagerly as the dark ball was sent to the apprentice. '''Willowberry: '''She gingerly stalked a vole sitting on the edge of the riverbank. Pawstep by pawstep, she got closer until... ''crunch. ''The leaves under her feet made it clear she was there, and the vole scurried away. (uh deertail willowberry's on an hunting patrol) (CRAP JUST NOTICED THAT NVM) '''Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw rolled it to Ferretkit. "Why don't you join?" he meowed. 20:11, 13 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Maplekit: Maplekit mewed indignantly at Mosskit and leapt after the moss-ball. Rowanpaw: "I AM a warrior!" Rowanpaw yowled back. "Warriors need help from other warriors, just not from whiny mouse-brains like you!" he snapped. Sunstrike: Sunstrike set her head down on her front paws. "Do you mind watching them for a bit?" she asked. "They kept me up all night," she said, watching Maplekit shoot after the moss ball. Skyleap: Skyleap flicked his tail, mentally running through the warriors in camp and planning who to send on a patrol. With two warriors and Duststar out of camp, that left... hmmm. bickering apprentices. His thoughts had been interrupted by Rowanpaw and Nettlepaw, who were fighting. Again. Echostream: Echostream wondered if the patrol should start heading back. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather sorted through berries in his den. ---- Ferretkit: '''He tried tugging the ball out of his sister's grasp. "I wanna play too!" He spat back, irritated. '''Mosskit: '''Mosskit watched the whole thing play out and backed away from the tussle her siblings were having. '''Breezepaw: Breezepaw noticed Mosskit. "Do you want to play with me instead?" she suggested. "I know Maplekit and Ferretkit can be loud sometimes." Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw watched the two kits fight, laughter sparkling in his eyes. "It's only a moss ball, you guys," he purred. "Here, I'll make you another one." He pounced on a clump of moss and rolled it into a ball. "Now you can each have one." Duststar: "Are you guys ready to go?" Duststar called to Willowberry and Echostream. "Looks like we've got a lot of prey. This will feed the Clan well." 12:21, 14 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Ferretkit: '''He tussled with his own moss ball, happy that he had his own. Ferretkit flung it into the air and attempted jumping at it, but landed flat on his back. '''Mosskit: '''Mosskit smiled gingerly at Breezepaw and pounced on a leaf that she found near the den. '''Willowberry: '''A small squeak sounded from the throat of the vole, but it was too late. Willowberry, exhausted from the chase after the vole, looked behind her. She had chased it to the end of SkyClan territory! Willowberry scooped up the vole in her jaws and hurried back, not wanting to be encountered by anything other than her Clanmates. ---- '''Breezepaw: Breezepaw grinned and flicked her paw under another leaf. She batted it into the air so Mosskit could hit it. Fawnpaw: "Not so fast, little kit," Fawnpaw purred to Ferretkit. Duststar: Duststar turned behind her to see Willowberry hurrying to catch up. "Oh good, you're back," she meowed. "Help us carry this, please." 15 Dec. 2019 ---- Echostream: Echostream had two mice i forgot what we caught dangling from her jaws as she turned to smile at Willowberry. Echostream nearly dropped the mice, but shifted her grasp and snagged them again. Maplekit: Maplekit batted the moss ball around, hitting Fawnpaw's foot. Sunstrike: Sunstrike closed her eyes, sure that Breezepaw and Fawnpaw could watch her kits. hmmm what happens if Maplekit tries to explore? Skyleap: Poolfrost, Raindust, and their apprentices can go on a hunting patrol, he thought. Later Dewfur, me, and Slopefoot can go on a border patrol. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather winced as another piercing yell from Rowanpaw and Nettlepaw rang through the camp. Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw hissed and leapt on the end of the branch, shoving it into the den. ---- Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw batted the moss ball back toward Maplekit. Nettlepaw: Nettlepaw dodged the branch as it crashed into the den. "Are you trying to fix it?" she mocked Rowanpaw. "It doesn't seem to be working very well..." Raindust: Raindust padded out of the warriors' den. Poolfrost: Poolfrost followed Raindust. "Want to share a thrush?" she asked. "Duststar, Echostream, and Willowberry will be back soon, and I think Skyleap said we're going hunting after, so we'll need to keep our strength up." 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw glared at Nettlepaw. "You fix it then, o mighty warrior," he mocked back. Skyleap: Skyleap sighed as another sarcastic retort rang out. Maplekit: Thrilled at having discovered a new game aka the proper way to play, Maplekit hit the moss ball back at Fawnpaw. ---- Nettlepaw: "Oh, are you too incompetent to do it yourself?" (this is fun) Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw hit it up in the air so it drifted over Maplekit's head. Raindust: "Sure," Raindust responded. No sooner had he pulled a piece of prey from the pile than he heard yowls coming from the apprentices' den. Poolfrost: Poolfrost shrank inside. It's so embarrassing. Cats think I haven't taught my apprentices manners. 18 Dec. 2019 ---- Ferretkit: '''"I can be fast! I'll be the fastest, strongest warrior ever! This moss ball is just practice for a real battle!" He huffed as he landed on the moss once more. '''Mosskit: '''She jumped up and hit the leaf square on the ground, a smirk showing on her face. "Take that, leaf!" She purred. '''Willowberry: '''When she met back up with her Clanmates, she had gathered a raven, two finches, a mouse, and, of course, the vole. Thankfully there wasn't anything too nasty on the way back. ---- (yeah arguing is fun) '''Rowanpaw: Rowanpaw glared. "No, I just can't work with all your hare-brained yowling!" Echostream: Echostream padded into camp at the front of the patrol, dropping one of her mice into the fresh-kill pile and bringing the other to Sunstrike. She avoided her younger siblings, smiling, and set the mouse in front of Sunstrike. Ravenfeather: Ravenfeather signed. If their mentors didn't stop Rowanpaw and Nettlepaw soon, they were going to be helping check the elder's ticks for the next 6 moons. ---- Raindust: Raindust sighed and turned to his mate. "We're going to have to do something about them." Poolfrost: Poolfrost sighed too. "Yeah. Better sooner than later..." The two of them padded toward the apprentices' den, cringing as the cries of Rowanpaw and Nettlepaw pierced their ears. Nettlepaw: "Who's being a hypocrite now, smarty-paws?" Nettlepaw jeered. Fawnpaw: Fawnpaw switched his attention to Ferretkit, who was clawing the moss-ball apart. Breezepaw: Breezepaw smiled at Mosskit. "Good job defeating Enemy Leaf!" Duststar: Duststar laid her prey on the pile. "Nice work," she complimented Echostream and Willowberry. "You can go get some rest now. We hunted for a long time!" (wow i have so many skyclan ocs) 19 Dec. 2019 ---- Ferretkit: '''He flung the moss ball, chased after it, then attempted pouncing. It wasn't graceful, but it was something. '''Mosskit: '''She sat and smiled, happy that she had defeated the evil Enemy Leaf. '''Willowberry: ''Thank StarClan! Willowberry thought, exhausted. ''I thought that hunting trip would last forever! ''She nodded to Duststar farewell, then headed to the warriors' den. ---- '''Breezepaw:' Breezepaw stifled a giggle as she looked at Mosskit sitting proudly. 19 Dec. 2019 ---- Brightsong: Brightsong groomed her newborn kit, Riverkit. She eyed the other queens nervously. Do they know she’s half-Clan? ---- Owlpaw: She leaped up onto a tree branch and sat there. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Redbloom:'Redbloom padded out of the medicine cat den, stretching like she had slept for a week. She walked over to fresh-kill pile and grabbed a thrush before she turned around and walked back into the medicine den. ~AlexTheSnivy ---- '''Mosskit: '"Are there any other enemy leaves?" She looked at Breezepaw. ---- '''Breezepaw: Breezepaw looked around for another. "There's one!" she said, gesturing with her tail. "Go get it, Mosskit!" 31 Dec. 2019 ---- Redbloom: She began to sort the herbs that were inside of the stores. We're low on yarrow. I better go find some. ''Redbloom quickly finished off her thrush and walked back outside, heading towards the moor. ~AlexTheSnivy 31 Dec. 2019 ---- '''Owlpaw:' Owlpaw watched Redbloom walk into the forest. She called out to her, "Something you need? I can help." ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Morningshine: '''She smiled at Brightsong. '''Dewfur: He sat down beside Morningshine. “Congratulations, Brightsong.” ---- Redbloom: Redbloom jumped at the sound of Owlpaw's voice. She turned around to face the apprentice. "S-sure. You can help, I mean." ~AlexTheSnivy 3 Jan. 2020 Owlpaw: She leaped down from her tree and tagged along. ~ SlyWolf0 ---- Category:Role Playing Centers